


A little unsteady

by Starstruck_aa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Otabek asks Yuuri how to help, Panic Attacks, Yuri is around 18, first fic in the fandom lmao pls dont kill me, otabek has no idea what to do and tries (and is) to be a good&supportive boyfriend, yuri has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck_aa/pseuds/Starstruck_aa
Summary: A little while after Yuri had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball like a cat, Otabek picked up his phone and phoned the one person he thought could help."This is Katsuki Yuuri, right? It's Otabek, I need some help with something..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> котенок is russian for kitten

     There were times like these when Yuri needed someone to be with him, and just hold him. The times when he lost control of himself, and couldn't stop the panic flooding him, consuming his entire being. Quiet words whispered in the back of his mind, saying things he just knew other people thought of him. 'You’re just useless, a failure, pathetic, broken.' The voice said, its words echoing in Yuri's head as he shut his apartment door, walking to the window before the wracking sobs overtook him. There was a terrible pressure on his chest as he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. The room seemed to grow smaller as his chest grew tighter, until it seemed impossible to breathe. Yuri's breath came out ragged and fast as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to calm himself, but no one was there to help him. He reached for his phone with shaky hands, opening his messages but not typing anything, dropping his phone to the floor.  Time seemed to slow down, each second feeling like an hour, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

 

What seemed like hours later, but really was only really one hour, a loud knock came at his apartment door. The loud noise made him shrink into himself further, letting out a quiet sob.

"Yuri?" A familiar voice called, but he couldn't lift his head from his knees. At the sound of the door opening, Yuri panicked more. 'Oh god I didn't lock the door someone's going to kill me oh god oh god-'

"Yuri look at me please?" It was Otabek, why was he here? Yuri could only shake his head and try to curl into himself further, still shaking his head. ‘No, no, no, I can’t.’ was what he wanted to say but no noise came out.

“Yura,” There was panic in his voice. “Please. What can I do to help?”

“I-I can’t.” Was all he could manage. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,”

“That’s okay,” Otabek said quietly, gently putting his hand on Yuri’s back. “It’s okay.” Yuri shook his head, flinging his long hair everywhere.

“It’s not okay. No!” He said, nearly shouting as he looked up at Otabek for the first time since he walked in, finally seeing the panic in his eyes. “I… I’m sorry.” Yuri said quietly, “Why are you here?” Otabek frowned at all the panic in Yuri’s voice, sitting down beside him.

“You texted me, all you said was help. I knew something was up when you weren’t at practice-”

Wait, he wasn’t at practice, shit what time was it? “And then you sent me that text, I got here as quick as I could.  What happened?”

“T-tried to go out, anxiety, hurts-” Yuri sputtered, starting to shake more, jumping when Otabek wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He felt himself relax, the tension in his body loosening but his chest was still tight. He shifted until he was basically sitting in Otabek’s lap.

“It’s okay. What can I do to help?” He asked, keeping his voice as quiet and soft as he could, and running a hand through Yuri’s hair, smiling as Yuri seemed to lean into his touch. “Want me to braid your hair?” Yuri hummed in agreement, but he didn’t move off of his boyfriend’s lap.

“Yura, if you want me to do it, you have to get off of me.” He teased, lightly kissing Yuri’s forehead as he moved off of Otabek, sitting in front of him and facing away. “I’ll be back in a second okay? I need to get a comb. Just breathe, it’ll be alright.”

Yuri didn’t want him to go. He didn’t want to be left alone with himself, even if it was just for a few seconds. “ _He probably hates you, you know. He can’t stand you, you poor pitiful child. He’s going to leave you and you will be alone again, just like before. You are so pathetic I can’t believe he ever-”_

“Yuri,” Otabek said softly as Yuri let out a gasp. “Try to relax, I’m right here.” Yuri felt himself smile as Otabek kissed the top of his head went to work at braiding his long hair. The touch sent tingles through the blond, calming him and making him feel tired. He sat still for fifteen minutes before he started to yawn, letting his eyes close.

“Beka…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” He mumbled as his boyfriend slipped a grey hair tie around the end of the braid. Yuri yawned again, leaning back against Otabek and cuddling up against his chest. Otabek smiled as he kissed the top of Yuri’s head again.

“You should take a nap котенок.” He said as Yuri nodded. “C’mon, up you go.” Yuri groaned as he stood up, still clinging to Otabek.

 

A little while after Yuri had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball like a cat, Otabek picked up his phone and phoned the one person he thought could help.

"This is Katsuki Yuuri, right? It's Otabek, I need some help with something..."

“Otabek? What is it?”

“It’s about Yuri-”

“Oh god is he okay what happened is everything okay is he missing?” Yuuri cut him off, and there was a crash in the background and Viktor screamed “WHAT ABOUT YURI?”

“Gosh I’m sorry Otabek, I’m putting you on speaker.”

“It’s okay, he’s asleep now but he was really upset earlier. He was crying and shaking and I had no idea what to do…”

“He was probably having a panic attack, he has pretty bad anxiety.”

“Didn’t that happen in Hatsetsu?” Viktor said, both of them sounded extremely concerned.

“It did, do you know what caused it?”

“I don’t. He just didn’t show up to practice and sent me a text just saying help. I’m with him at his apartment now.”

“That’s good. Just make sure you stay with him and don’t leave him alone. I don’t know what he uses to cope, maybe ask him when he’s feeling better.”

“I will. Thank you.” Otabek said, before saying goodbye and turning his phone off. He put it on Yuri’s nightstand and laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They’d figure it out later, when Yuri was awake and felt better. For now, he would just lay here and hold him.


End file.
